The Love of A Tainted Neko
by LovelessAlways
Summary: WOLFYUU.Yuuri has a dark past and Wolfram is...well..him. When will they realize their love for each other. Will WOlfram be able to save Yuuri and realise his feelings before...
1. Prologue

**Summary: Yuuri has a dark past and Wolfram is...well..him. When will they realize their love for each other. Will Wolfram be able to save Yuuri and realise his feelings beofer...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KKM! IF I DID, I WOULD NOT LET THE EPISODES BE RATED 'E' FOR EVERYONE *wink wink* AND I THINK THAT TOMO TAKABAYASHI WON'T GIVE IT UP TO ME...Rated M for later chapters**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, rape. Don't like, don't read**

**Hey People! This is my first angst story! I hope that its not too boring :D. Well on with the story! OH AND THANKS TO MY FRIEND SELENA FOR BEING MY BETA!**

**Updated: 7/3/10.**

**LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**:Conrad's P.O.V.:**

It was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the radio and the cars going buy. (A/N: Yes you can hear cars go by; It's like a WHOOSH). Two people were in the car. A brunette wearing a beanie in the driver's seat and an ebony haired boy in the backseat.

"So..." the brunette said, breaking the silence, "it was lucky that I got to you before the horde of people.

Silence

"I know you're confused but everything will be fine," the brunette said, sounding sincere and calm.

Again the brunette was greeted with silence.

This time, the beanie wearing man turned around and he could have sworn that his heart stopped upon seeing the boy, asleep. He looked so peaceful. His cat ears were lowered and his tail was on his lap. The brunette thought that he looked so vulnerable.

The brunette couldn't believe that this boy had a hard life but the animal characteristics made him frown. Crossbreeds were unfortunate. They were both envied and wanted because of their unnatural beauty. Some people went as far as to kidnap them and rape them. When the humans got tired of the crossbreeds or when they got pregnant, they were thrown out.

The most unfortunate breed though was the cat crossbreed. Conrad snorted at that. You would of guessed that some other species that was more defined and powerful was wanted, but hey, these were simple-minded people.

They were wanted by both the humans and other crossbreeds. They were raped, sometimes even publicly and even sold off in the black market. The police officers didn't do anything either. Heck, they _went _to the black market. They were also beat, tortured, and even MURDERED because they were envied. The brunette thought that it was lucky that he was there to save the boy.

~Flashback: 3 1/2 hours ago~  
_Conrad was on his way back to Shin Makoku(SP) Academy__**(1)**__ after he bought food from the local supermarket when he saw a mob of humans and crossbreeds.  
'Humans and crossbreeds in a group and no screaming, rape, and/or death?' the brunette thought, 'Weird. Are they chasing something?' To get a better look at what made both races' attention go to one thing, he sped up. He past the mob and found the object of attention. __**'So it isn't a something but a SOMEONE!' **__Looking closer, Conrad could see all the cuts, new and old, and bruises on the boy. He also noticed cat ears and tail. Then it hit him, hard.__** 'Those people want him! I have to save him!'**__ Without wasting a second, he caught up to the boy._

_"Hey!" the brunette said, trying to get the boy's attention. Apparently, he succeeded because the boy looked at him. _

"_'Get in," the brunette said. This time, the brunette just ran faster. Conrad just sped ahead of the boy and stopped. He got out of his car and went up to the boy. He took the younger boy's hand and pulled him to the back door._

_"Get in," Conrad said again, warmer. The young teen hesitated before he reluctantly gave in and went to the backseat._

_Conrad got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. Without looking back, he sped up and lost the mob._  
~End of Flashback~  
The brunette sighed. He never expected to pick up a crossbreed. 'Well, at least he's cute.' Then Conrad froze. 'Cute+Hahaue=...' Conrad was already getting a migraine thinking about it. After a few minutes of driving, he stopped in front a huge gate. He got out of the car and took out his I.D. card. He slid it in the slot by one of the pillars holding up the gate. The light went from read to green and the gates slowly opened.  
Conrad got back into the car and drove in. He parked his car in the staff parking lot and got out. He opened the back door and picked up the young teen, bridal style. He was careful not to touch the tail and ears, and walked into one of the many buildings around them. Conrad stopped for a moment, remembering the groceries. Taking a mental note to get them later, he kept walking with the neko**(2)** in his arms.

* * *

**WELL HOW IS IT! BORING RIGHT? I KNEW IT! *cries in emo corner***

**Wolfram: Ignore the author….**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MEAN WOLF!**

**Wolfram: Yeah yeah whatever… Anyways, R&R.**

**Me: I would like some constructive criticism!**

**Wolfram: Now where's Yuuri… **

_**1.** If you can think of another name, please tell me. The first one was all abbreviations and I forgot the name. ): The second one was just because I had nothing to name the school._

_**2.** Neko- cat :D_


	2. The Beginning

**HEY THERE! It's me again! I hoped you liked the first chappie! Sorry it was so short. I didn't think that it'd be that short. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KKM or Pokemon!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, rape, implied rape too. Don't like, don't read**

**Updated: 7/4/10**

* * *

**:Yuuri's P.O.V.:**

~Inside Yuuri's Mind~  
Yuuri was surrounded by darkness. Then he saw the memory that he tried so hard to forget all these years.

_(11 years ago)  
It was supposed to be like any other day. Yuuri's mother, Miko Shibuya—even though she preferred Jennifer, would wake him up for school. He would grumble, turn over and sleep again. His mother would get annoyed and would threaten the little 10 year old by telling him he'd wear a dress to school today. He'd jump out of bed, scared and his mother would start laughing. He'd grumble about 'mothers' and 'frilly dresses' while grabbing clean clothes and heading toward the bathroom across the hall. After he'd shower, he'd get a piece of toast and a bottle of water and go to his best friend's, Murata Ken's, house down the block. They'd go to school together while talking about the latest 'Pokemon' show. Then after school, they'd walk home and Yuuri would smell curry when he opened the door. He'd be greeted by his mother and father. His brother would be locked in his room playing a dating game so he wouldn't notice if Yuuri was home. Miko would drag Shori out of his room and they'd eat together while his older brother fusses over him. After that, Yuuri would do homework and watch a few TV shows in the living room and go to bed. Then the cycle repeats._

_So why wasn't today like that?_

_"Run Yu-chan!" Yuuri's mother cried out._

_"No! I want to stay with you, papa, and shori-niisan!" Chibi Yuuri cried out._

_"Leave now Yu-chan! We'll catch up with you later!" his mother said, grabbing a broom. She was going to help Yuuri's father and older brother. (A/N: Shori is 17 in this flashback. The age gap is more than its supposed to be. Sorry)._

_"B-but..." he stuttered, tears streaming down his face._

_"Run!" his father yelled out this time._

_Yuuri dashed to the door and looked back before opening it. He was appalled by what he saw. His father was stabbed through the chest, Shori was being strangled by one of the scary men, and his mother was cut all over. Yet, she smiled at him._

_Yuuri was about to go and help his mother, but a scary man was going up to him. The scary man was in black and had a black mask covering his face. Scared, Yuuri ran out into the night, the cold air mercilessly stinging his small body._

_What went wrong? Everything was how it was supposed to be. The dress threats, walking with Murata, coming home, and eating with his family. Then why did this happen. Yuuri remembered a knock at the door while they were eating. His father went to see who it was and a second later, there was a crash. Shori went to see what was wrong and saw their dad fending off a man with a switch blade. Grabbing something nearby him, which was a vase of flowers, Shori hurdled it to the attacker and it hit him on the side of the face. Then, out of nowhere, more men came out and Shori and their father went to fight them. Miko and Yuuri stayed in the kitchen where the whole conversation started._

_Soon, his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. He was blocks away from his home, but he could see that his and his family's house was on fire. The young neko then realized that he was really alone. His parents and his brother were not coming to get him. They were _murdered_._

_Yuuri was too devastated that his family was gone that he didn't notice someone come from behind him._

_"Your mine now, kit." a deep husky voice said before everything went black.  
_**~Outside Yuuri's Mind~**

"Ahhh!" Yuuri screamed when he woke up. His body was covered in sweat but he couldn't care right now. All he thought about was_,_ _'Why now? Why do I remember it?'  
_Then after a few minutes of silence, Yuuri heard footsteps. The door to the room flung open and 3 people rushed in.

"Are you okay?" one of them said. Yuuri noticed that is was the same guy from yesterday.

"I-I'm fine," Yuuri stuttered, but no sign of emotion in his dull black eyes.

Conrad didn't believe it for a second but shrugged it off. One of the other 3 people in the room turned to Conrad.

"Why?" the tall figure asked. The figure, Yuuri noticed, looked older than the brunette and had his hair in a low ponytail. He had blue eyes that were narrowed at the other man. And his face was scrunched, showing wrinkles on his forehead. If not for the situation, the 15 year old nekobito**(1)** would have found it amusing.

"Why what?" Conrad asked.

"Why did you bring the boy here?"

"He was hurt and in trouble."

"That doesn't mean that he can stay."  
They started glaring at each other, not backing down from the other. If possible, it seemed that the more time passed, the more the glares intensified.

"Oh come one Gwen. He's only a child." the last of the trio said. Yuuri looked at her. The first thing he noticed was the woman's bosom. '_How can those be real!' _he thought. Then he saw the jade eyes, waist-length blonde hair, and her hour glass figure. Yuuri thought that she looked no more than 22. A v_ery_ sexy one at that.

'_Too bad I'm gay.' _He thought. Yes, the Shibuya Yuuri was homosexual.

"But Hahaue, we don't even know his name." Gwendal said. Yuuri was shocked, but hid it behind his mask_. 'How can this...this...bishoujo be a mom!_' his mind practically yelled out.

"Fine, then we'll ask for his name." the blonde woman said.

Conrad chuckled. "Hahaue, you are so stubborn."

Said blonde just "Hmphed." Yuuri was shocked yet again_. 'The brunette is her son too! They look nothing alike!_' he thought.

"But mother, we still need to introduce ourselves." Conrad said.

"Yes, it would be rude if we didn't." the blonde said.

"Hi cutie! My name is Cecilie von Spitzweg, and I am a lion breed." the blonde said.

"My name's Gwendal von Voltaire, a wolf breed." grumbled Gwendal.

"Hello, my name is Conrad Weller, a dog breed." Conrad said.

"And you?" Celi asked.

"Yuuri, a cat breed." Yuuri said impassively.

"Well Yuuri, we'll let you rest tonight." the blonde said, then shooed her sons out of the room.  
Yuuri laid back on the bed and let the darkness engulf him. Soon, he was sleeping a dreamless sleep. Little did he know, Celi was peeking inside the room and smiled sadly.

"I'll protect him Jennifer. I promised you after all." she said and closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry that this chappie is short too. D:**

**I kinda changed it. I wasn't satisfied with the original because I need one of the parts in chappie 3.**

**Wolfram: Your so disorganized.**

**Me: It's not my fault you don't help me!**

**Wolfram: Hey. I'm busy, too, you know.**

**Me: Yeah, feeling and filling up Yuuri.**

**Wolfram: Why you…**

**Me: (runs away)**

**Wolfram: PLEASE R&R. Get back here!**

_**1. **Nekobito- I think it means something akin to a cat human thing._


	3. The Meeting

**Ohayo minna-san! Its been a while but I finally finished chappie 3!!!!! YAY~ Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cast yadda…yadda…**

**Oh and I have something to ask all you readers!! (:**

**Which side pairings do you want:**

**Gwendal and Gunter**

**Gwendal and Annisina( did I spell her name wrong?)**

**Conrad and Yozak**

**Conrad and Julia( she is not dead in this fic xD)**

**Vote on my poll!!!**

* * *

_____

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

**:Yuuri's P.O.V.:**

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that he was in an unfamiliar room. Panic consumed him. Then, flashbacks of yesterday's events flooded his mind. After a few deep breaths, Yuuri calmed down.

The young teen felt uncomfortable in the small room, so he got up and opened the door and left. After walking aimlessly around the building-which was 3 stories-he found himself in front of big oak doors. Yuuri was about to leave, but voices stopped him. His curiosity got the better of him, so he leaned his ear against the door.

**ZzZzZ Inside the room ZzZzZ**

"Absolutely not!" Gwendal said.

"Why not?" Celi pouted.

"Because he's a cat breed! You know as well as I do that if he is seen, chaos will ensue." Gwendal answered.

"But he's been through so much." Celi said sadly.

"Then we'll disguise him," the blonde woman said.

"That's a good idea," Conrad said, he was quietly watching the quarrel until now, gaining his brother's death glare. Man, if looks could kill…

"Can we at least ask him Gwen?" Celi pleaded.

"Fine," Gwendal said.

"Yay! Conrad can you go get him?" Celi beamed.

"Yes, hahaue," Conrad said, smiling.

**ZzZzZ Outside the room ZzZzZ**

Yuuri moved away from the door and thought for a moment. _'Do I want to be here?'_ Yuuri was too caught up finding an answer that he didn't notice the door open. He also didn't notice the smile that Conrad plastered on his face when he saw Yuuri. _'Really, his eyes say it all,' _he thought to himself, amused.

"Ahem," Conrad said, getting the shounen's**(1)** attention. "Good morning, Yuuri."

"Good morning Weller-san," Yuuri said.

"Please call me Conrad," the brunette asked.

"Okay, C-Conrad." Yuuri stuttered.

"Come in Yuuri," the inu**(2)** saidwarmly.

"Okay," said teen replied and walked into the room.

To say the room big was an understatement. It was HUGE! There were bookcases lined up on one wall. On the other side, there was a glass case that displayed the awards, recognitions, and certificates. There was also a big picture frame that showed Celi, Gwendal, Conrad, and a blonde boy that seemed to be mad about something. On the wall opposite of Yuuri, there was an oak desk and some papers on it. In the middle of the room, there was a glass table and two black leather couches were on either side of it.

"Good morning Voltaire-san, Spitzweg-san." Yuuri greeted. He was oblivious to Gwendal's left eye twitching.

"Good morning," Celi beamed, "And I told you to call me Celi, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri couldn't help but notice the similarities between this woman and his mother. She would always scold his older brother when he called her mom. He could feel something warm inside of him when he remembered that. He slowly let a small smile appear on his face. Celi noticed but kept it to herself, etching the smile into her mind.

"Hai," Yuuri said.

"Hey Yuu-chan?" Celi asked.

"Yes?" Yuuri said.

"Do you want to enroll here?" She said to him.

Yuuri took a moment to think for an answer that he was searching for just moments before. He remembered their hospitality and the warm smiles-excluding Gwendal of course-from last night and this morning.

"Hai," Yuuri answered softly, but audibly.

Celi smiled, "Great. Conrad can you get Yuu-chan a disguise?"

"Hai," said brunette answered and then left, closing the door oh-so-softly.

"Oh and can you wake Wolf up, Gwen?" the blonde woman said. Gwendal just grunted and got up from the couch and left the room.

"…"

The silence was uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Celi broke the silence.

" How do you like it so far Yuu-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"I mean, what's your first impression of what you've seen?"

"Well," he started, "It's quiet in the morning, you and your sons are unique, and I like it."

Celi sweat dropped, "You're really blunt aren't you?" Yuuri said nothing.

"Who's that boy in the picture, Celi-san?" Yuuri asked, changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Wolf? He's my youngest son. He's really stubborn and he does everything at his own pace." She said.

Yuuri wasn't surprise to hear that the blonde boy was Celi's son because they looked so much alike. They both had blonde hair except Celi's was longer, green eyes, and pinkish skin. Yuuri thought that the blonde boy could be Celi's twin. Well, except the different gender, age gap, and height.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Conrad stepped in, holding a black bag.

"Hope I didn't interrupt something." Conrad said.

"No it's okay. We just finished talking." Celi said.

The brunette nodded. He handed his mother the black bag and went to sit on the couch. _'This is going to take a while,' _he thought as Celi told Yuuri to change into the clothes that were in the bag.

**25 minutes later…**

"There! All done," Celi said, doing last minute touches to Yuuri's attire.

Yuuri was wearing a black shirt on with the words "To hot for you" on it, tight black jeans that hung loose around his waste, a brown wig, and brown contacts. He looked gorgeous, cute, and innocent all at once.

'_Is that even possible?" _Conrad thought to himself.

"Yuu-chan can give Wolf a run for his money," Celi beamed, amused. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, speak of the devil," Conrad said, smiling.

The door was opened to show Gwendal holding onto a blonde boy's wrist. Yuuri noticed that the boy was still in his pajamas. They were pink with black polka dots and they hung loosely around him. He looked mad that he was awoken from his sleep. He was glaring at Gwendal. To everyone else, it looked like he was pouting because of the pajamas. To put it simple, he looked cute.

"Wolf!" Celi glomped the poor blonde.

"Hahaue…can't..gasp…breathe!" the blonde boy, Yuuri assumed was Wolfram, choked out.

Celi giggled and let Wolfram go. It took Wolfram a moment, and a few _deep _breaths, to get himself stable.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up on a _Saturday_?" the blonde boy seethed.

"We have a new student!" Celi beamed, clearly unfazed by her youngest's attitude.

Wolfram's emerald eyes searched around the room until they locked gazes with chocolate brown eyes. (A/N: Remember, Yuuri's disguised.) His eyes narrowed.

"A _human_?" the blonde teen said, you could practically see the hatred within those words.

"Yes Wolfram," Conrad said.

"Why?" the blonde teen asked.

"Well, a few things happened and this was the conclusion," the brunette answered.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri again and his emerald eyes darkened. His face showed his emotion; hatred. Yuuri just shrugged it off. He learned that he shouldn't show any emotions or annoy anyone. Especially abusive people. The young neko almost shuddered at the thought. The key word _almost_, he learned not to show emotions remember?

After a while, Wolfram just 'hmphed' and added, "Fine, but I don't want him in any of my classes." With that said, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"That's kind of impossible," Celi said. Conrad laughed and Gwendal sighed. Honestly, he was to old for this.

"Well, let's get you to your room, ne Yuu-chan?" The blonde mother asked.

"Hai," was said teen's reply.

With that said, they walked out the door, Celi leading Yuuri.

**So? How was it? Good? **

**Wolfram: It was boring! Couldn't I at least get to smother my Yuuri in kisses?**

**Me: Well, I wasn't asking you Wolf, now was I?**

**Yuuri: What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: Well, your lover here wants to -imitates wolfram- smother you in kisses**

**Wolfram: Hey!!!! -blushes madly-**

**Yuuri: Oh, well we can, but not now.**

**Wolfram: Ehhhh!? Why not?**

**Yuuri: Cause, the readers need to review.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Please R&R. And the part I said that I'll add here is going to be in another chappie. I found the right place for it. -grins-**

**_1. Shounen: boy_**

**_2. Inu: dog, mutt_**


	4. Old Friend

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Got writer's block. I know no excuse. Well on with the story!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, rape. Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KKM… and Yahoo!**

**Updated: 7/4/10**

* * *

**:Yuuri's POV:**

After they left the building, Yuuri followed Celi in complete silence. After a few minutes, said lion stopped. They both went inside and Celi led him to an elevator. She pressed 3 and the doors closed. When they opened again, they stepped out and walked down the hall. It was relatively empty, since it was still early and it was a day off. Those that were out in the halls, looked at Yuuri and whispered things to each other. Yuuri, having heightened hearing, overheard some of them.

"Hey, he's pretty cute," a brunette said.

"Yeah," another brunette agreed.

"I wonder what he acts like," a blonde one said.

"Maybe he acts cute**(1) **just like how he looks," the first brunette said.

Yuuri didn't really mind the whispers, he _was_ gay after all. However, the ogling did get on his nerves. It was like he was on display for everyone to see. It sent shudders don't his spine.

After about 10 minutes of walking silently, they were in front of a black door with the numbers _257 _in gold. Celi took out a key and unlocked the door. She motioned for the young kit to come inside. When they were both inside, Celi closed the door. Yuuri took a moment to look around the room. To the left, by the wall, there was a queen-sized canopy**(?)** bed with black, red, and white pillows and a black blanket on it. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and a phone. On the opposite side, there was a door that Yuuri assumed lead to the bathroom. There was a desk and a computer by the wall facing him and the busty blonde. On the same wall, there was a window that started from where the floor and wall connect all the way to the top. It was about 4-5 feet wide. In the middle of the ceiling, there was a miniature chandelier. There was another door between the bed and the window. Yuuri decided that he'd check both of the doors to see which was the bathroom and what the other door was.

Yuuri was broken out of his musings by the lady next to him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks…expensive," he answered.

"Well of course it is! It's one of the best rooms in the dorm," Celi beamed.

Yuuri was shocked but didn't show it. "How many other rooms are this expensive?"

"One other. It's occupied by the smartest human student, Murata Ken," she answered.

Yuuri's eyes widened. _'Murata's here? I haven't seen him since…' _Yuuri was happy yet sad at the same time. He was happy that his childhood friend was here, but he was sad because it brought back memories. The good and the bad.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Celi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. May I ask which room he's in?" said neko asked.

"He's right next to yours. Room 258." The blonde lion answered, "Why?"

"No reason," Yuuri said, "Just curious."

Celi looked like she didn't believe him, but she let it go. She thought that it was from when he was a child. Her eyes showed sadness, but Yuuri was oblivious to it. _'Honestly,' _she thought, _'he's too young to go through all this.' _

"Well Yuu-chan, this will be your room from now on until you graduate,unless you want a room change, want a roommate, or something happens that I or any other staff members want you ,oved.," Celi said, handing him the room key.

"But, don't these kinds of schools change rooms every year**(2)**?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, but the ones designated the special rooms don't get switched," the busty blonde explained.

"I see," was the boy's reply.

"Well, I need to get back to Gwendal now. Have to get your uniform**(3) **ready." Celi said.

"Okay, bye," Yuuri said.

"Bye. Conrad will come by tomorrow morning to wake you up. We'll give you your uniform then."

"Okay."

"Be sure to lock your door."

"Hai." Yuuri couldn't help but give a small smile. This woman was really like his mother.

Celi left, closing the door behind her and Yuuri decided to look behind the other doors. He went to the door on his right and opened it. His guess was right, it was the bathroom. The toilet was at his left and there was a separate shower and bath. The tub was big with shampoo and soap by it. There was a toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink to his right and there was a mirror on the wall over it. Yuuri left the bathroom, closed the door, and went to the other door-the one between the window and bed. To his surprise, it was a walk in closet. There were already some casual clothes and a few tuxedos. There was a full length mirror at the very end and a few spare blankets, bed spreads, and pillows on the top.

After he was done, Yuuri went to his computer and turned it on. After he clicked on the username, he waited a while until the computer was ready. When it was, he went to the internet. He went to Yahoo and signed in. He checked his email to see if he got the weird stalker like messages. He got 5; 3 were really descriptive when they said what they wanted to do to him, 1 was from one of his previous 'owners', and the last one was from the same person that sent him this kind of message for 2 and a half years. After deleting them all, he turned off his computer and lied on his bed. Now Yuuri wasn't the type to be in one place somewhere he was unfamiliar with, so he got up and decided to see Murata.

With that in mind, he got up, pocketed his room key, left the room, and locked the door. He quickly found room _258_. It was to his left. He knocked on it lightly, waiting for someone to answer. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. He had black hair that was kind of messy, glasses, and a big grin plastered on his face. Yup, this was Murata Ken.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Murata asked.

"Hello Murata," Yuuri greeted.

"Um, do I know you?" the four eyed boy asked. He couldn't recognize Yuuri because he was in disguise.

"Well it help if I said Mura-ken**(4)** instead?" Yuuri inquired.

Murata's eyes went wide at that statement. Only one person he knew called him that. But he disappeared.

"Yuuri…" Murata murmured.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! I finally finished. If it was bad, Gomen a sai. I was typing it while I still had remnants of writer's block. Scroll up and I tell you that I got it. This is just a filler chapter. I will post up one more chapter to make up for the two weeks that I wasted. 'Til then… **

**REVIEW!**

**Murata: Yay! I finally show up!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.**

**Wolfram: You better not touch my Yuuri** **four eyes!**

**Murata: I hold no promises.**

**Wolfram: Why you…-murderous aura around Wolf-**

**Yuuri: Wolfram! Stop that! And Murata, don't provoke him, you know he's possessive. **

**Murata: Yes I know. **

**Wolfram: Yuuri…**

**-Yuuri runs away with Wolfram chasing after him-**

**Me and Murata: Sweatdrops. Well, again, REVIEW. **

**1. Could you act cute?**

**2. In a manga I read, every year, the students get different rooms.**

**3. I'll tell you how it looks when Yuuri wears it, cause I don't have an order in my mind :D This story was spur of the moment.**

**4. They were kids so I thought this was cute and fitting for what a child would say. And I thought that Yuuri calls him this in the anime.**


	5. Filler Chapter

**Hey Everybody! Its been a while! I was at my grandma's for a while and she has no internet connection. Sorry about the delay! I'll add the other stories ASAP. Maybe tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and the cast.**

**Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, rape, sex, and other things I don't want to type 'cause I'm lazy.**

**Updated: 7/4/10**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Hello Murata," Yuuri greeted._

"_Um, do I know you?" the four eyed boy asked. He couldn't recognize Yuuri because he was in disguise._

"_Well it help if I said Mura-ken__**(1)**__ instead?" Yuuri inquired._

_Murata's eyes went wide at that statement. Only one person he knew called him that. The same person that he played with when they were kids. _

"_Yuuri…" Murata murmured._

**:Murata's POV:**

Murata Ken stood there shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be if you saw your childhood friend for 5 years? The Japanese teen just stood there, gaping like a fish. He couldn't believe it. His friend was here. In the flesh, right in front of him.

'_What do I do?' _Murata thought, _'I can't just say, "Hey! It's been so long. After the murder of your family, I thought you were kidnapped by those murders and sold in the black market."'_

He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that. Well, to start off, they shouldn't be out in the hall where random dorm mates could hear them. So he invited Yuuri into his room and shut the door.

His room consisted of a purple queen sized bed with soft silk peach pillows by the corner and a computer desk next to it, a door that led to the bathroom on their right, a wardrobe closet and dresser by the window. It wasn't much, but it felt nice and cozy.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Murata couldn't take it.

"So Yuuri, why do you look like that?" he asked.

"Disguise," was all Yuuri said.

"Oh," Murata didn't need to ask why since he knew of the situation. Simply put, Catboy + Male students = Disaster. And the fangirls. Murata shuddered. No one knew what happened to the fox teen as of yet.

**:Yuuri's POV:**

"Why are you here?" Yuuri decided to ask.

"Hmm?" was his childhood friend's reply.

"Why are you here, in this school?"

"Oh. Because after I came back from America 8 years ago, we found out about the incident. We were shocked and depressed by the news but happy that you weren't dead. Then, my parents decided that we needed to move. I was enrolled into an all boys school up to now."

" I see," Yuuri didn't have the courage to tell his friend that he was kidnapped and was sold to one person to the next, being raped, tortured, and other unimaginables. He was lucky that he even escaped his previous owner's place. Damn sadist.

"Why are you here?" Murata asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you would show me around the school and the dormitory." He replied, knowing that his friend had another meaning.

"Sure," Murata said, even though that was not the answer he wanted.

"Okay, so when can we start?" Yuuri said.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Well, do you have anything else to do?"

"I was going to unpack, but I'll do that later."

"Okay so let's go."

**-Half an hour later-**

Murata was done with his tour of the dorm and they were in front the school building. The building itself was huge. Instead of the usual rectangular shaped school, it was in the shape of an 'O'. A huge 'O' at that.

As they entered the building, Murata was explaining how huge the building was.

"The school building is 3 stories and there are about 15-20 rooms on each floor. The cafeteria is in another building. The music room is on the third floor, the Staff Room is on the second floor, and the changing rooms are in all three floors, as are the bathrooms. Both crossbreeds and humans use the same building and are mixed into classes. Most get along with each other, but some don't. There are couples in the school even though it's full of boys. There is a rumor that if you go to the janitor's closet on the second floor after school, you can hear a couple going at it. There are interracial couples as well. Well, that sums up about everything."

"Thanks Murata," Yuuri said.

"No sweat, and why don't you call me Mura-ken anymore?" Murata asked.

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"It's embarrassing." Yuuri blushed cutely.

"Soooo cute!" another voice beamed.

Both teens turned around and saw Celi coming their way.

"I see you made a friend already Yuu-chan." She beamed.

"Hello Principal**(1) **Cecile." Murata greeted.

"Oh, don't call me that, call me Celi." Celi said.

"Okay!" Murata beamed.

"By the way Yuu-chan?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes?" Yuuri said.

"Does he know?"

"Yes he does. He was my childhood friend."

"Oh I see."

Celi turned to Murata, "What's your name?"

"Murata Ken," Murata said.

"So it's Ken-chan then." Celi said. "Well, I got to go now. Bye Yuu-chan, Ken-chan~"

"Goodbye," both boys said.

After Celi left, both boys stood there for a moment.

"Well, how 'bout we go back to the dorm." Murata said.

"Okay." Yuuri answered.

Both boys walked back to the dorm in a comfortable silence. When both boys got to their room door, Murata stopped.

"If you need anything, just come and ask me." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Yuuri said before going into his room.

He took off his shoes and clothes, except for his boxer briefs and changed into one of the night clothes provided, and plopped onto his bed. In a few moments, he was in a blissful sleep.

**:Normal POV:**

One figure stood outside of Yuuri's door and smirked.

"To think that I'd see you here, Yuuri." He spoke to himself, chuckling silently. "You may be in disguise, but it can't fool me because your scent is forever engraved inside me." Then the figure walked away to his respective room, grinning all the way.

**

* * *

****Done!**

**Wolfram: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Hey! You shouldn't be talking. You didn't help me out at all.**

**Wolfram: Hmph!**

**Gwendal: I sense a migraine coming.**

**Yuuri: Well everyone please R&R!**

**Me: I'll be sure to update after the next Naruto Shippuden ep is out. I gotta see what's gonna happen! Minato showed up! ^o^**

**1. What's the honorific for Principal in Japan? **


End file.
